


Micro-Parenting (Sarumi Parenting Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Funny, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Parenthood, SaruMi - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Instead of following their own plans on Valentine's Day, Yata thinks they should follow their son on his date.Drabble, Sarumi as parents, decently funny, honestly love this.





	Micro-Parenting (Sarumi Parenting Drabble)

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Misaki…”

“Oi, shut up. They’ll hear us if ya keep talkin’…”

Fushimi sighed and crossed his arms as his husband watched their son. This really wasn’t how he had expected to spend the first half of Valentine’s day; he had planned to set Yata off on a romantic scavenger hunt that would take him a couple hours. Yeah, it was out of his realm, but at least it was some attempt at romance, considering the holiday. His husband, however, seemed to have forgotten what day it was (besides the day of their son’s date). Now, Fushimi wasn’t really one to get worked up about forgotten holidays, unless it was his birthday or their anniversary, but this year, this day was different. This year he had actually put in a solid effort, and it was being wasted on following their son and his date around the whole afternoon.

“Yata, we’ve been following them for the past hour and a half. Let’s let them have their date in peace, hm?”

The hazel-eyed man smirked and looked at his dark-haired spouse.

“No way. I’ve gotta make sure she doesn’t break his heart, especially today.”

“That’s the point of their date, moron. Besides, they’ve been dating for eight months now. I’m sure that’s proof enough that she cares about him.”

Yata sighed deeply and looked at the megane firmly. 

“Listen here, eight months doesn’t mean shit. There’s a shit ton of girls who dump their boyfriends on this holiday, and I wanna be there for ‘im if she does.”

The dark-haired man sighed once more in defeat. Convincing Yata that everything was fine was like convincing Reisi that the Earth was flat; it just wasn’t going to happen. That left him with no choice but to be towed around all day, leaving his surprise for his husband untouched.

Oh, he’s going to pay for this later…

“Oi, they’re getting up!”

The duo watched as their son stood from his spot of their picnic, reaching out a hand to his girlfriend to help her up. Once they had packed up the setting, their hands intertwined into a gently hold and they began to walk off. Not wanting to miss a thing, Yata quickly grabbed Fushimi’s hand and followed the pair, making sure to keep a good enough distance away from them. It felt wrong to the dark-eyed parent; he had faith in his son to do what was right and what was smart. Spying on him like this was just…. unnatural.

Once during their careful proceedings, the boy had turned to look behind them, at which Yata had quickly pulled Fushimi to hide behind a tree with him. The rush of almost getting caught when straight to the megane’s head, causing him to curse lightly under his breath.

“For fuck’s sake, Misaki…”

After a few moments, the skateboarder peeked around the edge and sighed gently, the continued his trek after the couple. With the sun beginning to set, the two parents began to wonder where they could possibly be going, before they finally found they had all reached the docks. 

After quickly hiding behind some boats, the couple cautiously looked out around them to find the young pair looking out at the ocean. Yata could barely hear what they were saying, and the fact that he had no idea what it was was slowly getting to him. Fushimi watched as the boy turned to his girlfriend while simultaneously digging into his pocket for something, which caused the man’s heart rate to quicken.

“He’s not doing what I think he’s doing…”

Fushimi quickly slapped a hand over Yata’s mouth, watching with wide eyes as their son finally retrieved what he had been feeling around in his pocket for. When they saw that it was a small ring, their mouths fell into a shocked “O”.

“That boy better not–”

“But he isn’t kneeling, you idiot–”

With their breaths having been caught in their throats, they watched as their son smiled to the girl, presenting her with the ring and saying something or other, at which she smiled happily and nodded, causing him to slip the ring onto her finger.

“OH MY GOD!”

“Yata, you idiot!”

The megane grit his teeth and pulled his husband behind the boat that they were taking shelter behind, covering his mouth once again as they hid. With his brows knit together with annoyance, Fushimi whispered harshly into his husband’s ear.

“Do you want us to get caught?”

Seeing as how his hand was clamped firmly in place over the vanguard’s mouth, Yata’s next words came out extremely muffled, leaving Fushimi clueless as to what he had said.

They both stilled, however, when the sound of footsteps approaching, and watched with eyes full of terror as their son and his date rounded the corner. Luckily, they were hidden well enough that they went unnoticed, but they could now easily hear what they said as they passed by.

“Jeeze, you have no idea how glad I am that you took the promise ring. It’s just such a big deal, you know.”

“It’s not that big of a deal~ It’s not like it’s an engagement ring.”

“Well, yeah, that’s true. I think I’d probably be so nervous I’d faint if that were the case. I really love you, Mei…”

From their hiding spot, Fushimi and Yata could see their son stop with the girl momentarily and give her a loving kiss, simultaneously pulling her closer by her waist. Fushimi smiled a bit seeing how happy they were; that’s all that really mattered when it came down to it. 

After they continued on (presumably to take her home), Fushimi let go of Yata’s mouth and looked at him, a little amused by his wide-eyed look.

“Huh.. So it wasn’t an engagement ring…”

“No, it wasn’t. He’s not stupid enough to make a decision like that so early on.”

Yata breathed a sigh of relief, feeling any tension that he had slip from his body.

“That’s a relief…”

The wild-haired man blinked in surprise when he felt his husband’s strong arms wrap around his waist tightly, and glanced back at him with a questioning look. Fushimi smirked down at him, his eyes alight with a mischievous glow.

“Well then, now that that’s settled, it’s time for you to make up for inadvertently ruining my Valentine’s day plans for you~ Let’s get home quickly, hm?”


End file.
